Dom wróżki siedliskiem potworów
Dom wróżki siedliskiem potworów (jap. おしおきよ！占いハウスは妖魔の館 Oshioki yo! Uranai house wa yōma no yakata, ang. Ukarzę cię! Dom przepowiedni rezydencją potwora) – drugi odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym pojawia się zła wróżka. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 14 marca 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Na jednej z tokijskich ulic wije się tłum dziewczyn idących do publicznego wróżbity. Wszystkie chcą poznać, co je czeka w przyszłości. W pobliżu dziewczyn jest też Jadeite, pierwszy z czterech generałów Królestwa Ciemności. Obserwuje on całe zajście. W Królestwie Ciemności poszukiwania Srebrnego Kryształu wciąż tkwią. Władczyni tego królestwa, Królowa Beryl zleca swojemu słudze zebranie jak największej ilości ludzkiej energii. Rano smacznie śpiącą Usagi budzi Luna. Nasza bohaterka patrzy na zegarek i z przerażeniem odkrywa, że jest po ósmej. Krzyczy na Lunę, że nie mogła tego wcześniej robić. Wyskakuje z łóżka, ubiera się i wybiega z domu. W szkole Usagi, dostrzeżona entuzjastycznie przez Umino, znów ląduje na korytarzu za spóźnienie. Towarzyszy jej kolega z klasy. W przerwie między lekcjami Umino mówi Naru, że chce się umówić z naszą bohaterką. Najwyraźniej w swoich myślach planuje sobie przyszłość. Naru doradza mu, aby poszedł do "Domu Fortuny". Nasza bohaterka mijając stoisko, na którym stał mądry wróżbita, odkrywa, że tam nie było ludzi. A zawsze tam były kolejki. Stary Wróżbita mówi jej o konkurencji z naprzeciw. Po drugiej stronie ulicy znajduje się "Dom Fortuny". Usagi chce, aby wróżbita powróżył jej z ręki. Przepowiada jej, że jest ktoś, kto ją bardzo lubi. A pierwszym, który przychodzi Usagi do głowy jest Motoki Furuhata – człowiek pracujący w salonie gier Game Center Crown. Akurat w chwili, gdy nasza bohaterka jest przy salonie gier, pojawia się chłopak, który zaczyna pracę i pokazuje jej nową grę z Sailor V. Nagle pojawia się Luna i wyciąga Usagi z salonu gier. Mówi jej, że zadanie jest ważne dla niej jako Sailor Moon. Gdy Usagi wraca na stoisko, okazuje się, że wróżbity już nie było. Zastanawia się, czy iść do "Domu Fortuny", czy czekać do jutra. Aby podjąć decyzję rzuca do góry swój pantofel, który trafia w Mamoru. Tym razem nie obędzie się bez kłótni obu stron. Tymczasem w "Domu Fortuny" Umino, szkolny kolega naszej bohaterki, trafia pod władzę youmy-wróżbitki. Usagi idąc do domu spotyka swojego ojca. Myśli, że Motoki będzie taki jak on. Nazajutrz rano w szkole Naru powiada naszej bohaterce, że Umino ją lubi. Nagle pojawia się wspomniany wcześniej chłopak, który zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać. Mówi dziewczynom, że nie są mu potrzebne lekcje. Bardzo wiele osób w szkole też się dziwnie zachowuje. Przerażona Usagi musi dostać się do "Domu Fortuny". Gdy dziewczyna dociera na miejsce, widzi tam tłum dziwnie zachowujących się chłopców. Wypowiada słowa Moon Prism Power, Make Up! i zamienia się w Sailor Moon. Wkracza do akcji, w której youma zbiera energię opętanych. Zaczyna się walka. Sailor Moon zostaje zaatakowana przez opętanych chłopców. Nagle czerwona róża trafia w twarz youmy i pozbawia ją władzy nad niewolnikami. To był Tuxedo, który daje otuchę ducha naszej bohaterce i znika. Na koniec Sailor Moon pokonuje potwora atakiem Moon Tiara Action!. Następnego dnia w drodze do szkoły Naru mówi Umino, co zrobił. Usagi spotyka swojego kolegę i pociesza go, aby się nie przejmował. Nagle chłopiec stwierdza, że Usagi dostaje słabe oceny. Na koniec nasza bohaterka, ścigając Umino, przewraca się na ziemię. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Haruna Sakurada – Chiyoko Kawashima * Kenji Tsukino – Yūji Machi * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Jadeite – Masaya Onosaka * Stary Wróżbiarz – Kōhei Miyauchi * Yūji Kimura – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Balm – Hiroko Emori * Uczennica – Misa Fukai * Kenji Ota, Takayuki Kamikawa – brak danych Galeria Zapowiedź odc2.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep2_1.jpg Ep2_3.jpg Ep2_7.jpg Ep2_10.jpg Ep2_11.jpg Ep2_13.jpg Ep2_14.jpg Ep2_16.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Zła wróżka (Polsat). en:Punish Them! The House of Fortune is the Youma Mansion de:Die Wahrsagerin es:EP002 ja:おしおきよ! 占いハウスは妖魔の館 hu:A jóslat hatalma Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii